1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for authorizing a user utilizing a multi-touch device by providing multi-touch tests to the user that instructs the user to perform gestures that include contacting the multi-touch device in at least two locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-touch devices may include a computerized surface that uses cameras and near-infrared light to identify objects placed upon it and to allow simultaneous multiple points of touch interaction. Multi-touch device users use computer networks, such as the Internet, and other applications that utilize a security feature for determining whether a human or Spam robot is requesting information. For example, Completely Automated Public Turning test to tell Computers and Humans Apart (CAPTCHA) is this type of security feature that instructs a user to enter a response based upon viewing an image. The invention described herein utilizes unique multi-touch device capabilities in order to determine whether a human is requesting information.